Love Square
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: LightningxHopexFangxVanille Warning: sexual content, bicuriousity, pedophile-ness,sexual discovery, lesbianism. All that good stuff! Comedy/Romance. Should be a blast! :D Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Light! I really.." Hope begins.

"Like me? Why?" Lightning pauses a moment, surprised by her own words.

"You remind me of my mom a bit.. it's…comforting." His eyes shoot down and she smiles. She looks at his 14 year old body.

"I feel like such a pedophile." She half sighs, half laughs.

"Well, look at Snow and Serah, they started young too." Hope laughs a bit as Lightning nods at this fact, even though to her Snow is a scum-fag.

"He's probably screwed Yuj and Maqui too, the man-whore." Lightning puts her hands on her hips, then she gives Hope another once over. So sexy for jailbait. "Eh, what the hell." She pulls Hope into a hot kiss and he goes dizzy with pleasure. They separate.

"You like me?" He gasps. She smirks.

"Figured I'd try parenting." She pulls him into another kiss, loving how young and ill experienced he is. He doesn't question her movements and tries to keep up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lightning got home late that night, making out with Hope was just too fun. She stops dead in her bedroom doorway as her eyes adjust to who is on her bed.

"Hello love."

"Hey Fang." Lightning straightens her outfit a bit, avoiding eye contact from the hot Aussie.

"Oh dear, late night out? With who?" Fang lays on Light's bed, soaking up the terror on the pink haired woman's face.

"No one, just…tired." Lightning finally looks Fang in the eyes…those gorgeous eyes. Then those lips… Lightning shakes away the odd feelings. She doesn't like Fang like that, does she?

"Hmm I take it I'm not wanted?" The raven haired woman stands up to walk away. Lightning takes her by the waist.

"I didn't say that." Lightning doesn't know what this feeling is…she thinks she does, but she's only felt it for boys… And considering she just practically molested a teenager this wasn't the best time to explore anyone else.

"Hmm well in that case I'll have to visit more often." Fang kisses Lightning on the nose and leaves.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"There you are!" Vanille squeals in her ultra-girly way.

"Yes, I'm alive!" Fang smiles and wraps her arms around the happy girl. One red head to the next. She'd take 'em both if she could…. Granted Vanille has been with her for 500 years, commitment. So she should be happy with the pigtailed Australian, right? Then why couldn't Fang stop thinking of a certain other woman?

"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm going out tomorrow night with some gal pals." Vanille smiles sweetly as Fang pulls her into a kiss. Both of their secret plans working out perfectly. That natural Australian connection made the kiss intense with tongue and spice.

"Okay, and when you come home we can play." Fang winks as Vanny hugs her waist.

"Can't wait Fangy." As she holds the strong woman close, her mind drifts back to the night before. A pang of guilt triggering in her stomach.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hellooooo! Anyone hiding out?" Vanille looks through the auto shop again, making sure Snow locked all the doors and let loose his hooker, uhm, fiancée…

"Sorry Vanille…I fell asleep in a velocycle." Hope's voice. The perky pigtailed gal glances around until she spots the underaged boy's head popping out of a broken down vehicle.

"That's alright." Vanille saunters over to him and squeezes into the spot next to him. "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Well…" He gives her a weak grin. " I like this girl…" Hope is startled by Vanille's squeal.

"Oh how cute!" She yelps. "Who?"

"Uhm well I don't want to say." His eyes shy from hers. "But she's amazing, just way too old for me." Vanille doesn't know whether to be offended or not. Is he referring to her? And if not, why does she feel so jealous?

"Well." She puts a hand on his lap. "Maybe she likes you back." Hope stares at the hand, and although it isn't the one he's longing for, it feels good all the same.

"How can I tell?" He hopes for something that'll help.

"Kiss her." Vanille smiles, her face dimly lit.

"I don't know how…" Hope looks down in embarrassment. Vanille bites her lip, knowing she's about to invade territory that ought not be invaded. Slowly, she leans in. He looks up a bit, startled pleasantly to see her face close to his. She breathes deeply, preparing herself. The hot breathe hits his face, he smiles. She even smells sweet. She closes the gap between them and presses her lips to his.

A blur later, their tongues are going wild and her hands somehow got wrapped around his…

She stops short, realizing what she just did. He looks down at his clothes, he needs to wash the stains out pronto. He tries for another kiss but she's already running away.

"Ciao!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Vanille runs quickly, confused by what just happened. In her haste she runs head on into Gadot.

"Whoa! What'd I miss?" Gadot looks at her hands, obviously catching the signs.

"Later Gadot. Ciao!" Before he can pursue, she's off like a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay sorry for the lag in updating. Hoping this chapter will keep you wanting more. :D**

"I'm sorry." Hope exhales. He honestly doesn't know what else to say as he stands at Lightning's door. He's an hour late.

"It's okay Hope." Lightning tries her best at a warm smile. It comes out lopsided and makes Hope grin. "Come on in." Hope steps through the doorway and plops on the plush couch. Lightning looks at him, and she thought being a L'Cie was overwhelming. She lets her eyes wander to his clothes and imagines how nice they'd look crumpled on her bedroom floor.

"You okay?" Hope waves a bit so Light will snap out of it. She nods and occupies her hands by playing with the hem of her shirt so she isn't tempted to rip his off. Hope swallows as he sees Light's hand toying with her shirt. How bad he just wanted to lift it off. "Uhh I have to leave at 7."

Light sighs a quick huff of relief.

"That's fine, I actually have plans at around that time." She smiles.

"So what should we do until then?" Hope looks down innocently and tries not to let his mind wander too much. Ugh too late. He hopes it's not noticeable.

It is. Light sees him concentrating on the floor so of course she walks over. Hope looks at her with those wide sea-green eyes that she loves so much.

She pushes his shoulder with her hand so that his back hit's the back of the couch. She lifts one of her legs and puts her knee next to his hip. Then does the same with the other and straddles him. She lowers herself slowly onto his lap. He can hardly breathe; not from the weight, but from the intensity. She readjusts herself and he hates her for teasing him so.

Lightning knows teenage boys, their hormones are like wild fire. Quick to start, easy to fuel, and hard to tame. She smiles as she leans in a bit so that their noses have to dodge each other slightly. He draws in a quick breath. She closes the gap tauntingly slow. She lets her lips skim his and he decides to take Vanille's advice. He forces his lips onto hers and kisses her with all his might. She is taken aback, but joins in willingly. He tries to kiss her passionately, but Lightning feels how ill-experienced he is. Like a chicken attempting to be an airplane.

She gives in and redirects him, and soon enough he's in a frenzy of emotion. Actions seem to intensify as they're blurred together. His hands beneath her shirt, her fingers slipping into his pantline. She's just about to unbutton his pants when she catches a glimpse of the clock. She pulls away and jumps up, causing Hope to plummet forward and fall onto the floor.

"It's 7. See you tomorrow?" Lightning tries to straighten her clothes. Tries.

"Yeah totally." Hope nods and shuffles out the door. Once it's closed he sighs. He just…touched a boob. SCORE!

xoxoxoxoxo

Knock, knock.

SHIT! Lightning straightens her couch pillows up and bites her lip. Hope just left ten minutes ago. Why is she so nervous? Knock, knock. Okay, deep breath. She opens the door and there she is. The gorgeous Fang, clad in a bathing suit.

"Sorry just came from a day at the beach." Lightning surveys her friend. Her shoulders are speckled with sand and she has a warm, even tan that make her eyes pop. And the bathing suit….a two piece. Damn. She looks good.

"It's okay." Lightning watches Fang's butt as she saunters in. It's just so _perfect_.

"So, how are you?"

"Amazing." Like your ass. Lightning wanted to add.

"Me too. Been looking forward to this."

"To what?" Lightning seems to hear Fang's accent for the first time. It's awesome. So alluring.

"You." Fang walks into Light's bedroom and Lightning follows closely. The curvy Aussie sprawls herself on Lightning's bed. "Care to join me?" Light shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. Is this how it feels for Hope?

"Okay." Lightning has never been at a loss for words, or coherent thought. But there's a first time for everything. But Fang is female. Is it okay to feel so…attracted to a girl? Let's see. Lightning sits on the bed next to Fang. Before she can react, Fang takes her by the shoulders and forces her to the bed, suddenly on top of her.

"Sorry love, I hate suspense." What a lie, Fang thinks. She just can't wait to taste Lightning. Or ride the lightning. **(A/N Bad pun I know, but c'mon, I totally had to. XD)** She leans forward to kiss Lightning when a sheet of sand rains on the red-head. Dammit. A smile curves on the dominant woman's lips. This could work.

"I think I need a shower love." She winks.

"Okay." Lightning rubs Fang's leg slowly, enjoying the softness of her skin. Fang reluctantly gets off of Lightning and closes the shade before walking into the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxo

Gadot sees sudden movement from Light's bedroom and his automatic reaction is to look. He saw when Hope came out of her house sweating and panting. That didn't shock him as much as seeing Fang pulling down the shades. In a bikini. With Lightning in the background.

"Whoa! What'd I miss?"

xoxoxoxoxo

"Uhm hey." Hope tries to seem happy to see Vanille. But he's more than happy; he's excited, nervous, and nearly shaking with enthusiasm. His run in with Light has fully prepared him for the oncoming adventures with Vanille.

"We need to talk." The images of Vanille pumping him yesterday seems to fade away. Damn.

"About?"

"Last night." A million thoughts run through Hope's mind.

"What about it?" Hope can't form another sentence before Vanille's mouth is meshed with his. He likes how this conversation is going.

xoxoxoxoxo

Vanille lays on her side, worn out from her non-verbal conversation with Hope. All they did was kiss, kiss, and kiss. What's wrong with her? Fang is gonna kill her if she finds out.

If.

Fang walks in an hour later, clean and in a new bikini. She sees Vanille, the blanket contouring her shape beautifully. Vanille smiles weakly in the darkness. Fang bites her lip, after her time with Light, she's still on full power as she scoots in into the bed next to Vanille. Being sure to be gentle as she unbuttons the red-head's top.

**Andddddddd that's all you get for now. :3 The next chapter will satisfy all those empty spaces and will be…uhm…something I will never show my mother, THAT'S for sure. So review while you wait?**


End file.
